Anomali
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/#365storiesProject/"Kekasihku…pergi tiga tahun yang lalu dan belum kembali. Mengesalkan bukan?"/"Ah, pemuda itu-"/"Kurokocchi…sadarlah…"/Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Anomali**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari FanFiksi ini  
**

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/#365storiesProject/"Kekasihku…pergi tiga tahun yang lalu dan belum kembali. Mengesalkan bukan?"/"Ah, pemuda itu-"/"Kurokocchi…sadarlah…"/Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

Di hari pertamanya menunaikan tugas sebagai pilot, Kise Ryouta sungguh lelah. Siapa sangka bahwa melakukan penerbangan ke Amerika dapat se-melelahkan ini? Apalagi ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya. _Well_, hal ini dikarenakan pilot yang seharusnya bertugas menangani penerbangan mancanegara—_err_, Moriyama-_san_ kalau tidak salah—sedang sakit sehingga ia tidak dapat menjalankan tugasnya. Dan jadilah Kise yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan juga. Lagipula semuanya berjalan lancar. Sekarang ia sudah kembali ke Jepang dan beristirahat sejenak di bandara, sekedar melepas penat sebelum ia kembali ke apartementnya.

"_Tsukaretta-ssu_…" gumam Kise sambil meregangkan badannya.

"_Otsukare_,"—Kise menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sebotol _Pocari _terlempar kearahnya. Dengan sigap ia langsung menangkap botol tersebut, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah modelnya.

"_Arigatou_, Kasamatsu-_san_." Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Kise, pemuda pirang itu meminum _Pocari _tersebut.

"Aku akan makan siang di kantin bandara sekarang, mau ikut?" Tanya Kasamatsu. Dibalas dengan gelengan dari Kise.

"Aku akan makan di _café _seberang bandara. _Waffles _mereka sangat enak-_ssu_~"

Kasamatsu pun pergi dari sana. Tinggalah Kise di bandara yang lumayan penuh dengan orang-orang datang dan pergi.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia beranjak dari sana, kedua iris madunya menangkap sosok yang…menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue _dengan balutan baju _casual_. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuket bunga Convallaria Majalis. Anehnya, dia seakan tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemuda itu duduk sendirian di bangku bandara, seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Kise terdiam memandang sosok itu agak lama, sampai-sampai yang dipandang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Kedua iris yang senada dengan warna langit musim panas itu bertumbukan dengan iris madu Kise.

"_Konnichiwa_, Pilot-_san_." Ucap si pemuda sambil agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, _konnichiwa_-_ssu_…" balas Kise agak terbata.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Apakah anda orang baru?" Tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"_Ha'i_. _Ore wa_ Kise Ryouta-_ssu_."

"Kise…Ryouta-_kun_?" pemuda tersebut tampak berpikir, "_Masaka_…_ano moderu _Kise Ryouta?"

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Yah, begitulah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu aktif di dunia model berhubung aku bekerja sebagai pilot sekarang."

"_Souka_…" jeda, "Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Ah, duduklah disini Pilot—maksudku Kise-_kun_. Kau pasti capek bukan?" Kuroko menepuk bangku disampingnya.

"_Ara, sankyuu-ssu_." Kise duduk disebelah pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu. Suasana menjadi hening. Kise melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada buket bunga tersebut.

"_Ano_-" Kise memulai, "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Kuroko mengerjap sesaat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Convallaria Majalis di genggamannya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kekasihku," ujar Kuroko, "Pergi tiga tahun yang lalu karena urusan pekerjaan dan belum juga kembali, mengesalkan bukan?" Kuroko menatap Kise dengan senyum kecil mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Eh? M-memangnya kapan ia bilang ia akan kembali?" Kise mulai penasaran.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu ia berkata bahwa ia akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Tentu saja aku menunggunya. Namun ia tidak kembali di hari yang ia janjikan, makanya aku menunggu tiga hari lagi."

Kise mendengarkan Kuroko dengan seksama dan bersimpati terhadapnya.

"Lalu tanpa sadar itu menjadi kebiasaan. Dia tidak kembali juga meski aku sudah menunggu selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Saat tersadar, sudah tiga tahun terlewatkan sejak hari itu. Tapi aku tetap menunggunya seperti sekarang."

"Um, lalu bunga itu untuk apa?" Kise menunjuk buket bunga di tangan Kuroko.

"Daiki-_kun_—maksudku kekasihku, sangat menyukai bunga ini. Ia ingin aku membawa bunga ini saat pernikahan kami yang akan diadakan sehari setelah hari kepulangannya." Kuroko mengelus kelopak bunga tersebut, "Meski indah dan baunya yang harum, bunga Convallaria Majalis itu juga beracun. Dia benar-benar punya selera yang buruk bukan?"

Kuroko menghela napas berat, "Tapi dia belum juga kembali."

Kise merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pemuda itu menceritakan hal yang buruk, "_Ano_, _g-gomen-ssu_. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Kuroko menyela dengan gelengan, "Tak apa, Kise-_kun_. Aku sedang ingin bercerita. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara sebanyak ini. Rasanya melegakan."

"Oi, Kiseee!"

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Kasamatsu yang melambai kearahnya.

"K-Kasamatsu-_san_-" Kise menatap Kuroko, "_Ano_, Kurokocchi. _Gomen_, tapi aku harus pergi-_ssu_."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kise-_kun_."

Kise beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari kecil menuju Kasamatsu.

"Ah, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Untuk hari pertama, kau lumayan juga." Ujar Kasamatsu sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou-ssu_," Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ngobrol dengan siapa tadi?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Eh? _Etto_…namanya Kuroko Tetsuya-_ssu_. Dia bercerita tentang kekasihnya-"

"Oh, dia…"

"Kasamatsu-_san_ tahu dia?" Kise mengerjap.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku tahu tentang kekasihnya. Karena kebetulan, salah satu pilot senior terselamatkan berkat kekasihnya itu."

Kise mengernyit bingung, "Maksud Kasamatsu-_san_?"

"Kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu, Kaijou Air mengalami kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh badai besar. Memang seharusnya badai ini sudah diprediksi sejak sebelum penerbangan, namun nyatanya, badai ini sangat mendadak. Sebagian besar korban luka, dan hanya satu orang yang meninggal."

Kise terbelalak, "Jangan-jangan-"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Aomine Daiki."

"B-bukankah seharusnya kita memberitahukan Kurokocchi tentang kekasihnya? Dia sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun!"

"Hayakawa-_san_—pilot senior tersebut sudah memberitahukan hal ini padanya karena Aomine-_san _yang memintanya sebelum ia meninggal. Waktu itu aku ikut bersama Hayakawa-_san _untuk memberitahukan hal ini."—menghela napas, "Namun dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Seolah kosong, tidak ingin mempercayainya. Kudengar juga mereka akan menikah sehari setelah hari kepulangannya. Pastinya dia sangat _shock_ sampai-sampai terus berdelusi bahwa kekasihnya akan pulang. Makanya ia terus menunggu."

Tepat setelah Kasamatsu selesai bicara, Kise berbalik dan berlari menghampiri pemuda yang masih duduk disana.

"O-oi Kise-"

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu menatap kearah Kise.

"Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?" tanyanya datar.

"Kurokocchi, kumohon-" Kise berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Kumohong pulanglah,"

Kuroko mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu Kise-_kun_?"

"…dia tidak akan kembali."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Dia akan kembali kok, Kise-_kun_. Aku hanya perlu menunggu tiga hari lagi-"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat para calon penumpang dan beberapa _staff _bandara menoleh kearahnya bingung. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi…sadarlah…" Kise menatap iris biru musim panas lekat-lekat, "Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali meski kau menunggunya tiga hari lagi, atau tiga hari setelah tiga hari lagi…"

"Kise-_kun_-"

"Karena itu…"—tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari iris madunya, membuat Kuroko sedikit terbelalak, "…pulanglah…"

"…" Kuroko tak sanggup berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia menunduk. Tak lama kemudian Kise baru menyadari bahwa bahu anak itu bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tahu…harus melakukan apa lagi, Kise-_kun_…semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…"—suara isakan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Daiki-_kun_…Daiki-_kun _bilang ia akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Aku tahu, Kise-_kun_. Aku tahu ia tak akan kembali. _Kedo_…" Kuroko menatap tepat kearah iris madu Kise yang kini terbelalak. Iris biru musim panas itu mengeluarkan air mata yang tak terbendung. Seolah ia sudah menahannya sangat lama.

"…_Shikatanai darou_? Daiki-_kun ni aitai_…makanya aku terus menunggu, dan menunggu. Berharap aku dapat melihatnya melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Berharap ia berkata, 'terima kasih sudah menungguku'."

"Kurokocchi…"

"Aku berterima kasih pada Kise-_kun _yang sudah mengingatkanku. Tapi kumohon, izinkan aku menunggu sebentar lagi-"

GREB!

Kise menarik lengan Kuroko hingga ia berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berlari keluar bandara.

"K-Kise-_kun_. _Chotto matte_-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kurokocchi menunggu lagi!"

"T-tapi kita mau kemana?"

Kise menatap Kuroko, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku akan mentraktir _waffles _untuk Kurokocchi. Setelah itu kuharap aku bisa melihat senyuman Kurokocchi lagi dan kuantarkan pulang. Besok, aku tidak akan melihat Kurokocchi menunggu di bandara sambil membawa bunga itu!"

Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya, dan menangis lagi. Namun kali ini, bercampur dengan rasa bahagia dan terima kasih yang sangat dalam sambil terus berlari. Sementara genggaman tangan Kise makin mengerat, seolah ia tak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Kise kembali ke bandara dan memulai pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Lega karena Kurokocchi benar-benar tidak kembali. Namun malamnya, saat ia kembali ke bandara dari penerbangan domestik dan hendak pulang, Kise terkejut mendapati Kuroko yang duduk di bangku tempat ia biasa duduk.

"_Mou_, Kurokocchi!" menggeram, Kise berjalan cepat kearah pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu.

"Ah, Kise-_kun_. _Konbanwa_-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kemari lagi-_ssu_! Jangan menunggu lagi! Sekarang ayo pulang!" Kise menarik lengan Kuroko. Namun kali ini Kuroko menepisnya.

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kise-_kun _kok." Ujarnya datar.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjap, "Aku? Ada perlu apa-_ssu_?"

Kuroko memberikan sebuah bungkusan kotak yang Kise sendiri tidak tahu isinya apa.

"Mungkin tidak semewah yang Kise-_kun_ harapkan, tapi tolong terimalah-" jeda, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Eh? Ini apa-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Pokoknya hari ini Kise-_kun _tidak perlu beli makanan diluar," Kuroko berlari keluar bandara. Namun setelah agak jauh ia berhenti. Berbalik menatap Kise dan tersenyum—Kise berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Kise-_kun_. _Mata ne_."

* * *

**Entry January, 3****rd****: **"BANDARA" - complete


End file.
